As a switching power-supply device used in electronic equipment, various kinds of non-isolated or isolated DC-DC converters are known (for example, see JP-B-3665054). The isolated DC-DC converters supply an input voltage to a primary winding of a transformer by a switching element and generate an induced electromotive force in a secondary winding of the transformer to thereby obtain an output voltage.